


Blind Fate

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Luck, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Jensen's day sucks. Everything but Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU idea: 
> 
> “i walked into this restaurant and you thought i was your blind date and i just kind of went with it because i don’t want to eat alone” au
> 
> I obviously took some liberties.

It already starts as one of _those_ days. Days on which everything that can go wrong just does. 

First he oversleeps because nightmares had kept him up most of the night. Then when he jumps out of bed in a hurry, still confused and disoriented, he stumps his toe on his bedpost. It even bleeds a bit. He’s already swearing a blue streak before his eyes are open all the way. Only to discover that he is not only out of coffee, but out of everything else that would constitute as food. How is that even possible?

To make matters worse he also has only one clean dress shirt left, because apparently it is laundry day today. Said shirt is at least one size too small on him, hence the cleanness. 

And he hasn’t even left the house.

On his way to work - with him already too close to being late - he stops at a Starbucks to get his caffeine fix at least if he has to do without food. He’s already picturing the black and hot ambrosia only to run in a long queue of chattering students. That’s when it dawns on him; he accidentally walked into the campus Starbucks. _Fuck his life._

There is one especially big group in front of him. They seem to belong together, if the way they lean against each other is anything to go by. Or maybe students just don’t care about such mundane things as personal space when they need a shoulder to sleep on. Who knows? Certainly not Jensen, who values his personal space above all things. So being surrounded on all sides by people does nothing to help his fidgeting. Nothing at all. That maybe is the reason why a tall, floppy haired guy, who belongs to the slumber party but is obnoxiously awake and up-beat, takes notice of him. 

In fact, he looks straight at him with a questioning look in his eyes. A moment later a bright smile breaks out on his face. Dimples and sunshine hit Jensen and for a moment he is struck dumb by it. He is just not able to deal with such a blinding sight at 9am. Not without any significant amount of sleep or coffee in his body. Or maybe never. At least, this is his excuse for zoning out right there. In the middle of a busy cafe, deaf to whatever the apparition in front of him is saying. _Smooth, Ackles._

“Uhm…sorry…you, I – what did you just say?” Neither politeness nor coherence are his friends today. He has never wished for a hole to open in the ground more than in this moment.

But the kid – and Jensen thinks the term with a surprising sting of disappointment – just continues to beam at him. He repeats himself with angelic patience “I just wondered if you wanted to skip ahead. You look like you’re a bit in a hurry and our class won’t start before ten.”

Gorgeous smile, manners, a friendly and gracious attitude. And way too young. This day sucked ass. 

This is not a mental image he needs to have right now he realizes with a furious blush. He hastens to reply “Thanks man, I appreciate this so much. Meeting’s in 20 minutes and I need some caffeine, like right now.” 

With that he steps around the group – which is still mostly too out of it to even notice him – and turns back around to give the kid another smile. He feels relieved to see the day improving, just to find a cute girl leaning against the tall boy. She has her arms wrapped around his waist and her face is firmly pressed against his broad chest. He envies her with startling passion.

Before the college kid can see him staring - with what he is sure is a pathetic look on his face - Jensen spins around to face the barista instead.

“One black coffee. Venti.”

The girl behind the counter doesn’t even look up, just asks in a bored voice “Name?”

Just when he says his name he’s drowned out by one of the girls. It’s the one leaning on his dimpled sunshine, he notices with annoyance. She lets out shrill giggling sounds that should by all means destroy most of the windows. 

Jensen hurries over to the waiting area, relieved to put some distance between the group of college kids and himself. And not only because of a shrill banshee being part of said group. He needs to focus on the meeting he’s about to attend and not fantasize about a certain someone. Someone with big hands, a broad chest, wide shoulders and endless legs. The thought of him being proportional everywhere almost becomes Jensen’s undoing right there. 

He’s so deep in his – admittedly not G-rated – thoughts the he doesn’t register the annoyed voice to his right.

“Jason! One black Venti for Jason!” 

It takes him another long moment to catch up on the fact that she means him. He’s too embarrassed by now to correct her, just grabs his coffee and makes a run for it. 

That, of course, ends with him dripping and spilling most of the hot beverage over his white dress shirt. Which is now not only too tight but also dirty, with brown spots all over it. He wonders who he killed in his former life to deserve so much bad luck. Maybe Bambi’s mother.

To top it all, trying to get his shirt presentable (or at least more presentable) again makes him fifteen minutes late. In those precious fifteen minutes his colleague – and biggest competitor –  Mike seals the deal that should have been his. 

This is now officially the worst day in his whole life. Jensen just wants to sit down and cry. Which he doesn’t, he’s a grown up man and knows how to deal with all his anger and frustration like an adult.

He spits in Mike’s coffee and pisses in his plants during their lunch break.

It doesn’t help matters but he does feel better afterwards. It’s childish but whatever. It was a hellish day so he should cut himself some slack he decides.

The rest of the day goes by so slow he feels every single tick of the clock. He can’t flee from the building fast enough as soon as the clock strikes six. His stomach is growling like a wild animal by now, a side effect of having had nothing but coffee and anger in it all day. Just when he thinks about the things he would like to eat, once he is in the sanctuary of his home, it dawns on him that said sanctuary has in fact zero food. 

On a normal day he barely feels up to grocery shopping, what with the amount of _people_ milling around, but today? Today it would end in homicide. 

But he is so fucking hungry it feels like his body will start eating itself any minute now.

This time there are actual tears burning in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall. He is not going to cry because of one shitty day. He’s not.

Instead he goes into the first restaurant he passes, beyond caring about the look of him eating alone. He is hungry, and angry, and just at the end of his rope.

Inside it’s warm and smells delicious. His stomach gives another angry growl that even alerts the waitress. She comes over to him with a smile on her face that helps uncoil some of the tension in his shoulders. _Please give me a break,_ he begs whoever is listening.

“On what name is your reservation, sir?” she asks with professional friendliness. He looks around and notices the expensive interior and all the full tables. Everywhere he sees candles burning and couples huddled together, whispering or touching constantly. It can’t be -  

_Today is Valentine’s Day._

The waitress is still looking at him with an expectant look, waiting for him to tell her his reservation name. For a reservation he hasn’t made. 

“I - uh, I’m not” is as far as he comes when a hand cradles his elbow. Jensen turns around and is greeted by slanted hazel eyes that look back at him with pleased surprise. 

“Jason? You are J? Oh my god, what is the chance of that? I’m so happy it’s you, you have no idea. I was so close to just run after you when you left the Starbucks this morning. To ask you for a date, I mean. Even if I already had a date for today. With you! Oh man.” And with this onrush of words he herds Jensen over to his table.

“I’m sorry, J. I know I can be a bit much. Momma always says I talk too much, especially when I’m excited. Or happy. Which I am. Both, I mean.” He stops himself and gives Jensen a sheepish smile. It should be annoying, considering the day he just had, but instead it’s oddly endearing. 

Jensen should tell him that he is not “J”, that he is not even Jason. He is Jensen, accountant. He doesn’t do blind dates. He is boring and way too old for this excited kid who looks at him like he is the best thing that had ever happened to him. He knows he should, but he is just so tired of being alone. 

Especially on Valentine’s Day.

Jensen just wants to enjoy the evening, a gorgeous date by his side and good food in his stomach. Is that too much to ask?

“It’s okay, really. It’s kinda cute, if you ask me.” Fuck, he doesn’t even know the guy’s name. And he can’t call him kid, that would be rude. And definitely not sexy. Except if that’s what floats your boat, Jensen is not one to judge. 

“And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you my whole name. It’s Jensen, by the way. Not Jason. But people always get it wrong, so no big deal. What’s with you? You go by your real name for this whole blind date thing?” he makes some strange gesture with his hand, jittery with nerves. 

The guy looks a bit oddly at him but answers anyway. “No, I always go with my real name. I mean Jared is such a common name, it’s like an alias, right?”  

Jensen laughs at that. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Better as having to proof that Jensen is a real name or to have people call you Jason all the time.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think I like your name. It suits you.” The smile seems to be part of Jared’s face and Jensen finds he doesn’t mind. With most people, a permanent smile seems just fake. But on Jared it looks genuine. Like he is happy to be here, with him. It’s a great feeling, something Jensen could get used to.

“What, you mean I’m as odd as my name?” he teases. Jared flusters for a moment before grinning back at him.

“Who says that odd is such a bad thing? Besides, that’s not what I meant. It’s just a nice name. I can hear myself saying it in the morning, when I wake you with a big cup of coffee, because you my friend, got a problem.” He takes in Jensen’s big eyes and open mouth and tries to backtrack. “That was creepy, wasn’t it? Oh god, I’m so sorry! See, that’s why I’m still single. I always want too much, too soon. Which is way too much information. Don’t mind me. Let’s see if I can stab myself with a butter knife.” 

He grabs the knife, which is the only cutlery on the table. Thank god for small mercies. 

“Jared, stop. Hey! Stop.” He takes the knife from the taller man. “It’s okay, really. You just surprised me, is all. I never dated a guy who was this open with me. It’s not a bad thing, I swear. Just takes some time getting used to, is all.” Instead of sharp objects he puts his hand in Jared’s.

“You think you’re crazy? Then I need to tell you something.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m not J.”  

He is met with stunned silence and when he dares to look up the look on Jared’s face is almost funny. He continues, “I mean, I am Jensen. And some friends even call me J. But I’m not your date.”

“But - why? I don’t understand.” It wouldn’t be so bad if Jared sounded angry but his voice is colored with hurt instead.

“I had the shittiest day. Like, so shitty people could write stories about it. And the only good thing today? That was you in that damn coffee shop. You are so gorgeous. And you were nice and gracious when everything else around me just sucked. I came in here because I have nothing to eat at home. And then I see that it’s Valentine’s Day and I’m alone. Again. After my colleague stole the client I am working on getting for months. And I just…I just wanted something, someone, nice today. To not feel like a total loser. Which I am, apparently.”

He looks in Jared beautiful eyes and drinks in the warm green that is flecked with brown spots like autumn leave.

“You’re not crazy, you’re passionate. And sweet. I’m the one who is crazy and pathetic. I should go now, before the real J comes. I’m sorry for ruining your Valentine’s Day, you deserve better.”

Jensen is up and at the door in a heartbeat, traitorous tears threatening to overspill any minute now. He’s out the door and on the sidewalk before he hears a loud voice calling out his name.

“Jensen! Wait! Please, wait.” Jared catches up with him, a wild look in his eyes. 

“You really are crazy! You impersonated another person! Just because you like me and wanted to spend the evening with me instead of being alone. Who does that?” Jensen recoils but is grabbed by his neck.

“You are lucky I like crazy. No one ever did something like that for me before, Jensen.”

And with that he reals Jensen in to press their lips together. 

It’s a bit clumsy and awkward, like two strangers kissing for the first time. But soon enough they figure out how to slot their mouths together just right. Take note of how much tongue to use, how much teeth is enough to make the other moan. 

As far as first kisses go Jensen considers it a total success.


End file.
